Chocolate Trap
by GabbyWonka
Summary: What happens when Slugworth sends in someone to kill the infamous chocolatier, but ends up stealing the least expected? EDITED AND CORRECTED
1. The Job

Disclaimer: Willy Wonka, Slugworth and all the characters of CATCF are not mine, only the future characters belongs to me.

Well, Hello dear readers, this is my first fic in English and I'm a little nervous about that. This story is complete and I just wanted to publish it in English so more people can read it. I hope you enjoy it!

First I want to thank to Yvette. aka Yva J. She is my beta reader and she had gave very useful ideas and suggest for my fanfic. I'm in debt with and this is a lilttle honor to her.

This Fanfic is based on the Depp-Wonka directed by Tim Burton and is located before the contest of the golden tickets, with a young Willy Wonka.

I hope you like this story.

* * *

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Job**

Outside of Slugworth Company.  
2:00 A.M.

The night was cold, the fog hovered over the streets, surrounding everything in its wake. During these hours nobody walked the streets, just one or two pedestrians who were heading home. No cars were circulating, only a limo parked in front of the Slugworth Candy Company.

Inside a man waited impatiently; he was a bald man, wrinkled by the passage of years. He looked impatiently at his watch.

"It's taking too long," he said to his driver.

"Mr. Slugworth, trust me, this person never loses a client," he answered without even turning around. He cast a glance to him by means of the rear view mirror.  
Slugworth was a very powerful man in the candy industry. That was until one fine day when a novice threatened to lead him into bankruptcy.

Slugworth once again looked at his watch. It was now 2:03. He kept his gaze on the street, hoping to see the person with whom he was scheduled to meet. Finally, from a distance he spotted a car that was coming directly towards the limo. As it came closer, he could tell that it was a gray colored sports car. The car soon was parked behind the limo, the driver getting out and coming over to the window of the limo. As soon as they reached the car, they tapped on the glass, the door was opened, and they climbed inside.

The person wore a black hat, which covered their eyes as well as a part of their face. A high-collared rain coat that nearly dragged the ground seemed to cover the frame of the confectioner's newest acquaintance.

"You're late," said Slugworth severely.

"I know, but you said that your factory was the largest in the town." The mysterious person paused before continuing. "And, obviously, we each have a concept that is very different when someone says 'large'. Anyway, just tell me why you want to see me at this hour?"

Slugworth simply stared at the mysterious stranger.

"What?" She muttered. "You expected a man?"

"Well, judging the type of work that I need done...I thought..."

"…Please, don't underestimate me. I am the best in the business. Now, tell me why I'm here and stop wasting my valuable time."

The person Slugworth was staring at was a petite young woman with medium hair and brown eyes. Her skin was white, almost pale.

What I need of your services is for you to eliminate this man," he gave her a dossier that contained several photos of a young looking man. In each of the photographs, the subject was wearing a hat, dark glasses, and a raincoat. "All the information you require is in this file."

"And…what is the reason to eliminate him?"

"This boy has become a threat to my finances. During a time, he disappeared and I thought surely that it would mark the end of my problems. Now, he has returned, so I decided to finish him."

"So that's my task. In that case, I will be in contact with you regarding my payment," she said as she opened the door of the limo.

"Wait a moment, what is your name?" Slugworth asked.

"I don't see how it matters. I'll see you around, Mr. Slugworth."

She quickly left the limo and returned to the car. Climbing in, she started the motor and disappeared in the darkened night and the shadowy streets.


	2. The Factory

Once again thanks to Yvette. aka Yva J. She is my beta reader and she had gave very useful ideas and suggest for my fanfic. I'm in debt with and this is a lilttle honor to her.

I hope you like this second chapter.

* * *

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Factory**

Greystone Café  
6:00 P.M.

The café looked almost deserted, as though no one had bothered to stop for something to eat. On a table close to the main window, a young woman was seated. She looked to be no more than 25 years of age. She waited patiently for someone to come and take her order. Instead of looking around the café, she was watching the building across the street.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress approached her with a paper and pen in hand.

"Just a cup of coffee please," she said without turning around to see her.  
The waitress went to the kitchen and returned with a cup of coffee before putting it on the table.

"Thanks," she answered this time looking at her. Before the waitress could walk away, she spoke. "Can I ask you a question? Do you know who the owner of that enormous building is?"

"Of course I know!" The waitress answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Everybody knows; it is the factory of the greatest chocolatier of all time. His name is Willy Wonka."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Then surely he has to have a lot of people working in there, correct?"

"Well, at the beginning, but not now. Nobody works in there and nobody sees Willy Wonka."

"Then who is operating the machines?" she asked curiously.

"Nobody knows," the waitress said as she left.

"Interesting, this is very interesting," she muttered as she drank a sip of her coffee, "Ew! This tastes horrible...I can see why nobody comes in here to eat." Gritting her teeth, she pushed the cup away.

Before leaving the café, she opened the document that Slugworth had given to her. Thoroughly, she stared down at the photos before spotting a map of the inside of the factory. "I must digitize all this information for tonight," she muttered with a smile. She then stood up and before leaving, she dropped the money on the table. She then left the café; all the while knowing that she had work to do and no time to lose.

Wonka Industries  
3:00 A.M.

The night was cold, but not as much so as was the previous one. It was not foggy and the stars shone in the sky. It was a truly beautiful night. Although, it was not sufficiently good for a crime that was on the verge of being committed.

A shadow soon jumped the wall of the Wonka Industries. The woman always insured that her acts would not be detected by the security system. As her feet touched the ground, she walked without making the slightest noise. Quickly, she hid herself amidst the shadows cast off by enormous wall. When she made sure that everything was calm and in order, she took out a LCD screen and wrote in some data. A few seconds later, she heard a computerized voice saying: _NO SECCURITY SYSTEM DETECTED, ALL CLEAR. _

"What's wrong with this guy? It will be very easy for me to infiltrate his factory." Once she was sure that there was no danger, she walked towards the entrance and calmly unlocked the door.

She tried to open the door but it was stuck. It seemed that it had not been opened in years. After a little effort at trying to open it, she managed. When she turned around to see her surroundings, she saw a very long corridor. It lacked in good illumination, but her eyes adjusted to the long red carpet that seemed to get lost in the distance.

Again she took out her screen and started scanning to observe whether or not there was something organic in the area. The result was negative.

She walked the length of the corridor, which seemed not to have an end. As she continued advancing, she realized that the corridor was turning smaller, until she saw a very small door at the end. Quickly, she managed to unlock the tiny door. When she passed through it, she could not believe what she saw.


	3. Tubes

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

** Chapter 3: Tubes**  
Inside Wonka's Factory 

"This must be mistake," she said in a low voice and again took out her screen. She looked down at the map that had been given to her before checking all the data. It was strange; none of the information matched what she was seeing in front of her.

"That idiot Slugworth, all his information is useless..." she grumbled. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now; that only means the job will be more expensive for him."

She was still astonished as it seemed like she had arrived into a new world. Throughout this great room, all she could see was vast color, but soon, she found herself able to distinguish a bridge. All the trees and pretty grass seemed to be very well cared for.

She ignited her radar to detect if someone was in the vicinity. As soon as the radar began to work, she went even deeper into that great room. In the distance, she could hear the sounds, which resembled a cascade. Further in she reached the bridge that connected two species of artificial islands. At that moment, she realized that the gushing sounds were chocolate that fell into a great river that ran between those two islands.

"This is impossible," she said aloud. She was astonished by that scene, but then felt a vibration in her arm. The radar indicated, to her, that someone was approaching.

"Damn it!"

Quickly she ran and hid herself between two shrubs, all the while trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. Next to her, a little man walked by. He was no taller than twenty inches. With a lamp in his hand, he walked without paying even the slightest attention to her. It seemed he had no knowledge of an intruder who was in the factory. He wordless passed by without realizing anything. She calmed herself at this point and exhaled when she noticed that the small man was undetectable by her radar.

"That was close. I must be more careful." Although that experience left her with a serious doubt, she proceeded all the while asking herself how it was even possible that this small man even existed.

She kept recording new information in her touch screen when she accidentally pressed a hidden button in the grass.

Without warning, she fell through a sliding door that opened beneath her feet. Soon, she was falling at great speed down a bottomless tube. All that she could feel was strange dizziness as blinding lights shone in her face. This made her abruptly close her eyes.

A short time later, she found herself hitting the ground and wild ride on the slide had reached an end. She literally fell into another room full of flasks which contained liquids of all the colors of the rainbow. Also in the room were containers filled with cocoa beans as well as tubes and burners that warmed up solutions. Strange steam seemed to erupt from them and this flooded most of the atmosphere.

Having painfully fallen and landed in this room, she quickly scrambled her way underneath one of the so many tables that were in the room. She reviewed her radar to see if anyone was close by, as she had done in the previous room.

There was no one around. She rose and began to examine her surroundings; trying all the while not to touch anything.

There were many things that she did not understand, but after all, that was not the reason for her being in there.


	4. First attempt

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Attempt**

On one side of the room, she observed a door, which read the name: **_Willy Wonka_**

" Eureka!" She said to herself before walking directly towards the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Unfazed, she quickly managed to open it with a skeleton-key.

Once inside, she immediately saw that in front of her there was a great writing-desk. Next to the that, the walls seemed covered with a great number and variety of candies. Without turning on the light, she approached the writing-desk and seated herself on the chair in front of it. She opened each one of the drawers looking for information that could be of use, and finally when she was investigating in the last of the drawers, she found an agenda. She opened it and looked for the date of the day that was about to begin in the coming hours.

"Well, well, let's see what Mr. Wonka will be doing today," she mused as she stared down at the writing.

_7:00 A.M. Hot chocolate for a good beginning_

_8:00 A.M. Review unfinished work from the previous day_

_10: 00 A.M. Take the yacht to the chocolate room and run tests to prove that the chocolate continues being of the best quality_

_11:00 A.M. Breakfast_

_12:00 p.m. Work in the inventing room_

_4:00 p.m. Lunch time_

_5:00 p.m. Check in with the Oompa Loompas and make certain that there have not been any unforeseen accidents _

_6:00 p.m. Take notes_

_7:00PM Time for more chocolate_

_8:00 p.m. Check cacao crushing machine_

_9:00 p.m. Dinner_

From there on, there was no activity marked.

"Oompa Loompas?" She asked herself. "What is that?...Oh well, it does not concern me."

She closed the agenda, but not before copying the notations onto her portable computer.

Well, she thought, apparently Mr. Wonka will have a chocolate different from his customary variety today. Perhaps a pill that could have adverse affects on his body chemistry if mixed with Chocolate. Perhaps that could cause his nervous system to go into shock and ultimately be his demise.

A malevolent smile appeared on her face.

Immediately, she began to look for a place in which to hide in his office. As luck would have, she noticed that the ceiling was hollow and covered with various platforms. All she would have to do was hide inside one of these and make two small holes. Through this, she could insert an optical cable so she could see on the screen the precise moment Wonka entered his office. The other hole would be where she could drop the pill and ultimately do away with Willy Wonka.

She looked at her watch. It read that it was 6 am. Willy Wonka would not be arriving for some time. In the mean time, before the moment of truth were to arrive, she took out her cellular phone and dialed Slugworth.

Once he answered she spoke. "Sir?" She said in a low voice. "Yes, Sir it's me, I am calling to inform you that I am inside the factory," a pause. "Yes Sir... I will make it look as though it was a terrible accident, probably caused by taking in an experimental mixture. Yes Sir…don't worry." Another pause. "What? Sir I cannot do that, I am an assassin not a thief...that was not in the deal... no, I will not do it." With that she ended the call.

"Slugworth's a fool if he thinks that I would make this job a greater risk by becoming a thief." With this she took out the optical cable and stuck it in one of the holes.

It was almost 7 o'clock; so she quickly placed the device that would put the pill into Wonka's chocolate.

At exactly 7 o'clock, Willy appeared in the office.

She could see him in the screen, he was dressed in a top hat with small amounts of hair visible. In his right hand, he held a black cane with a shining stone on one end. He approached his chair and freed himself of the coat. It looked to be a frock styled coat that was dark blue in color with black stripes on it.

She could see that beneath the coat, he dressed a printed dark blue shirt, which had a very strange form to it. Over that, she noted a black vest, which had silver plated chains hanging down from it. His trousers were black like his vest, and shinny shoes completed his look. His face did not reflect any sort of emotion.

A few seconds later, a little man just like the one she had seen a few hours before, entered the office by way of the door. He was loaded down with a tray with a full cup of chocolate and a small plate with several blue colored candies.

The little man approached the writing-desk and left it next to where Willy Wonka was seated.

"Thanks!" He said to him in very high pitched tone of voice. He offered the man a smile before continuing. "Please bring me that new sugar that we perfected yesterday. I think with that chemical constitution it could give a very new and different flavor to my chocolate, kay?" The small man made a movement that indicated reverence before leaving the office.

For his part, Willy added the candies to his chocolate.

Meanwhile in the ceiling, the intruder prepared to throw a small pill into the chocolate. Seconds later, the little man entered again with a bottle that contained small colorful balls.

"Thanks!" Willy crouched down so as to accept the bottle that the man was offering to him. At the instant while he was leaned over, she took advantage and shot the pill into the cup.

When the small man left Willy's office, he added two of the capsules he had been given. With a spoon he mixed everything together. Taking a small whiff, he picked it up and took a sip.


	5. First Fail

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Failed Attempt**

In the screen she could observe how he drank the chocolate that had been on the tray. Suddenly, however, he began to shout, all the while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Quickly, somebody come here!" Willy began to call out as he shook his arms. It was obvious that something was happening, but it was definitely not the desired result.

From the ceiling, the assassin could see how Willy was reacting. Confusion swept over her as she continued to view this from her small computer screen. By the time she was certain that he would be dead on the floor. Instead, he was jumping around his office.

Several little men, all of whom looked like twins, entered the office.

"I want you to take this chocolate to the inventing room immediately. I believe that I discovered a new spectacular flavor!" Again he spoke, his voice emerging in a blithely fashion. "Come on, come on, I'll be there in a little while, and please I do not want anybody to bother it until lunch time, kay?" As he finished speaking, the chocolatier was positively beaming.

The small men left the office with the cup of chocolate in their possession. Willy reached for his blue frock coat, reached for his cane and practically left the office with an enthusiastic spring in his step.

Meanwhile the intruder in the ceiling reviewed the recording of the events she had made.

"But I didn't fail!" She alleged all the while watching the events play out over and over again. Suddenly, another idea came to her mind. "The capsules that Wonka added! It may have changed the chemical structure of my poison." That was it. Willy had added that new sugar, and through that he formed a new compound that apparently was the new flavor of which he had been speaking of.

"Damn it!" She cursed when she saw the record once again.

By this time, a little man entered the office. He approached a wall, and two doors suddenly opened as if it were an elevator. He entered it after pushing a button and the doors closed.

At that moment, as she began searching on her tactile screen where she could attack again, her cellular phone vibrated.

"Yes?... no Sir... something happened... no, do not worry about that I will finish the job today." She cut the communication, and reviewed the agenda again. "Next time, I will not fail."

She read through it again, this time even more thoroughly than before. She used the time to select her next mode of attack. She concluded that this would have to be through the use of the cacao crushing machine. She had several hours to prepare everything, including the way she was going to arrive. At the moment, she had no idea how.

She got down out of the rafters of the ceiling and started to follow the little man she had seen pushing the button a few minutes before. She pressed it the same button before once again turning on her radar. She then waited for the doors to open.

Seconds later they did, and she could see that it was an elevator; but not a common everyday one, but instead it was entirely made of glass. She observed that there were hundreds of buttons, and on each one there was a different name. She began to read the names until she found the name: _Cacao Crushing Machine_.

"Mmm, I cannot believe that I'm having such good luck."

Of course, when she felt the vibration from her radar that indicated somebody was coming closer, she panicked. She had nowhere to hide, but miraculously, the of the elevator suddenly closed. As they did, she inhaled sharply.

Soon, she heard two voices emerging.

"Nobody enters the cacao crushing machine room today until I do. Evacuate the area, and don't let anybody work there today.

"Yes Sir."

After that, the two points that indicated that they were present, abruptly disappeared.

"That means that I'll be able to get there in this thing."

She pushed the button that read: _Cacao Crushing Machine_.

The elevator began to vibrate and then a thousandth of a second later, it took off, the abrupt motion shifting to the left. This caused her to crash up against a wall of the elevator. "Ouch!" She complained, but before she could get her footing, the elevator suddenly dropped as though in freefall at breakneck speed. Abruptly, she found herself on the floor again.

"Possessed device! How can this thing go in so many directions?" She shouted, but soon realized that the elevator had jarred to a stop. She stood up and got out of the elevator.

The cacao crushing machine was right in front of her. The room was really big, although not as big as the rooms she had seen before. The floor was black and the walls were of an aluminum color. Somehow, the lights illuminated everything perfectly.

She checked her radar to see if anybody was nearby, and then approached the machine and began to examine it.


	6. Second attempt

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Second Attempt**

"Let's see, remembering my classes in mechanics, I will be able to adjust this so that when Wonka comes to check on it, I can ignite it so that he will be caught. This should ensure his end," she mumbled, but soon lost herself in the silence. "It is a good idea."

She immediately connected a cable from her computer to the cacao crushing machine. The computer scanned the machine's intricate parts. The electrical general circuits, mechanics component, gears, and so on were checked.

After a few minutes, the scan finalized and indicated to her that something was wrong. When she read it, she could not believe it was possible.

_FAILURE IN IGNITION MECHANISM_

"Well, I can be grateful that it is something quite simple," she said and immediately began to fix the mechanism.

After a couple of hours, she had managed to fix that particular problem. She then took advantage of the time that was left, she installed a wireless switch so that she could control the ignition switch of the crushing machine. After a relatively fast and simple installation, she noticed that it was already 3 p.m. and her stomach began to grumble. From where she was, the sweet aroma of chocolate came in from all sides. This did not help very much, considering that she had 5 hours until Willy Wonka was due to arrive in that room.

She seated herself next to the machine and from of in one of her pockets, she took out a small package of a food. This was a highly technological substance called _'Calorie Mate'_, which was, in essence a kind of cake that soldiers would use while out on a battlefield. Through it, they could eat fast and recovered the energy that they had lost. This essentially gave the sensation that they had eaten something more solid. Of course, there was a problem, it tasted horrible. Without wasting time, she opened the small package and devoured the entire cake in a single mouthful, only chewing it so that it would not get stuck in her throat.

After making a face of disgust due to the horrible flavor, she stood up and walked all the way around the machine in order to make sure that everything was in order, Suddenly, she once again felt the vibration from the radar that warned her that someone was nearby. Quickly, she glanced down at the radar and noted that about five people were coming. She ran through the room in search of a place to hide. She turned to the left, to the right, and tried to look at all sides for a place to hide. She tried to hurry, because at any moment, they would enter through the door. Finally, she discovered that along the perimeters of the room, a pile of cocoa beans were piled. She dove into it, all the while hoping that they would not see her.

Once she was completely hidden, the door opened and Willy entered the room, followed closely by four little men.

"Let see what it is the problem is," he said with joy in his voice. "We need to make chocolate." He handed his cane to one of the little men and began to review the crushing machine. Willy did not speak further, instead, he concentrated on the crushing machine's various systems.

Eventually he raised his head when he did not find any problem. "I don't see any disorder here," he said scratching his head. "I figure that we can go ahead and load the machine with cocoa beans."

The woman who was hidden in the pile of cocoa beans suddenly felt alarm as she listened to the exchange.

One of the little man used a machine with a giant clamp to dig into the pile of beans where she was hidden. Believing that this would ultimately be her end, she found herself literally gathered up and inside a collection of beans that were bound for the machine. Willy started the machine and her heart gave a paralyzed beat at the realization that she was on the verge of being sent directly into the grinding machine. Suddenly she remembered that she had connected her remote control with the power switch of the machine and quickly pushed the button. Abruptly, the crushing machine was turned off.

"What happened?" Willy asked as he began to move several of the handles and started to press a series of buttons. "It seems that something is stuck."

The young woman who still suspended over the crushing machine released a sigh of relief.

"I believe that I will have to examine the veins to make sure that nothing is clogging," Willy said, but by this time, he started to climb into the machine in order to check. Descending, by way of a conduit in the form of a vine, he was able to take a closer look. Once he was inside, he shouted out to the workers. "No, there's nothing wrong here!"

That was the moment that the intruder was hoping for. Quickly she suppressed the button on the remote control and the veins began to spin.

"Oh no!" Willy shouted as an alarm began to sound. Red lights suddenly began to shine throughout the room. Smoke suddenly started to rise from crushing machine as the small men reach where Willy was. Because of their short stature, it was impossible for them to reach.

The intruder figured after enough time had lapsed, she turned off the machine and smiled triumphantly.

"Come on and help me. I feel so dizzy." A voice inside the crushing machine emerged.

For her part, the woman who was trapped in a horde of cocoa beans could not believe what she was hearing.

Eventually, the little men managed to get him out of the machine. Aside from torn clothing; he was fine, not dead, mutilated, or even cut There was nothing wrong, he was absolutely undeniably, alive.

"Gee! I must be more careful when I put myself into this machine," Willy said as he tried get steadier footing. "Thank heavens, this machine is a cacao crushing machine and not a 'Willy crushing machine', otherwise something very disagreeable could have happened! Ha-ha!"

The intruder hidden in the pile of cocoa beans couldn't believe what she was hearing.

That…that is ridiculous... how... is that possible? She asked herself, the thoughts completely overwhelming. This doesn't make any sense.

"Well, I better go change my clothes I can't very well walk around dressed like this," Willy said before he left the room.

Quickly, the woman managed to get herself out of the pile of cocoa beans, jump from the height in which she was suspended, and approach the machine. She could see a metallic plate that said: '_Use only grain of cacao, if something else is added, the machine will not crush it._' "Damn why I did not read this before?" She asked herself. "What I am going to do now? Think, think!"

She walked from one side of the machine to the other. "I don't care if this is a secret mission! I am going to do it directly. Wonka said that he was going to change his clothes, so that means that he must be in his room. I must arrive before he gets there in order to surprise him." She walked over to where the elevator was, and began to look for a button that could take her to his room. When she found a button that said: _Willy's Room_, she pressed it and the elevator started moving.

This time, the sudden flight that moved at a great speed did not surprise or shock her. In fact, she did not crash against anything. In less than ten seconds she was in Willy's room. She could see a great bed, a writing-desk, a window that it gave her a view out onto the street. Everything was brown in color and gave the atmosphere the obvious scent of chocolate. She left the elevator and examined the room quickly. When she found a closet, an evil smile covered her lips. This time there would be no way out and she would make no more mistakes.


	7. The Third Time’s a Charm?

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl

Original Fanfic GabbyWonka

Beta reader: Yva J.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Third Time's a Charm?**

Before Willy arrived, she hid under the bed, took out a nine-millimeter pistol and added a silencer to it. The shot would be quick and nobody would know that a crime had taken place.

Once she was all ready, she cut the cartridge and waited for Willy to arrive. A few seconds later she could see from under the bed Willy's shoes, and she knew they were his because she observed a 'W' on each one. When she noticed that Willy was opening the closet and he had his back to her, she crawled slowly and quietly towards him. She made no noise, and once she was behind him, she put the gun to the back of his head, her finger now on the trigger.

"This is your end Wonka," She whispered, but waited to him turn around. She had never liked killing people through the back of their head, but what surprised her was that Willy wasn't even surprised. He did not even look perturbed. Instead, he continued choosing clothes from the closet. This astonished her, and with the weapon still aimed, she took a step forward and rephrased her statement.

"Wonka, you're dead!" He had to hear it this time.

"I heard to you the first time, you don't have to shout," He responded before turning around a and looking at her. Of course, the answer did not make any sense to her. Soon, the doubt started to ravage her mind. Questions like, 'How is it possible that he can be so calm when I have a gun to his head?'

Willy selected a new suit, this time of a reddish color, and he started to put it on. Finishing, he then turned around slowly to face her.

"I see that you already have discovered how my crystal elevator works, right?" Willy said while he put his hat on his head "I must admit that you are very smart to have arrived up here. Normally, I don't let just _anyone_ enter my room" Willy attempted to walk towards the door but she stopped him.

"Oh no! you freeze right there! Don't move" She shouted without so much as moving the weapon from in front of his face.

"I have been sent to kill you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Who sent you? Wait, don't tell me. Let me think…it was Slugworth? Right?"

"I don't have to answer you"

"Yes, that old man with vulture's face and full of warts. It's clear as crystal that he cannot accept that I am better than him. So, he has sent you here to eliminate me?"

"Yes, he is the one, so what you're going to do about it? It's time for you to leave this world Wonka. Rest assured that you will not be as lucky as you were before."

"Oh please!" he said in his typically high-pitched voice. "My dear young lady, do you really think that is that simple? Do you believe that you are here because you had a string of good luck? I can assure you that you are not that ingenuous as you may think. I knew from the beginning when you had entered my factory."

"What?! What are you talking about!?" She asked, her voice now etched in confusion.

"Don't tell me that you thought entering my factory was going to be that simple, because it's obviously not!"

"Then why did you let me enter and allow me to do everything that I did?" She asked, this time it was she who was shouting. She still held the weapon in front of his face.

"I thought that it would be interesting to see what you would do." He said with a smile on his face. "Oh and for a time, that is what it was. You know, the part with the cocoa beans was the best. I never imagined that you would throw yourself into the pile of them. Ha-Ha!"

"Then you left me in that ridiculous situation just for your entertainment?" She asked.

Willy just smiled.

"You are an idiot!" Using the hammer of the gun, she lashed out in anger, the object hitting him on the face. The hat flew off and Willy fell to the floor.

* * *

He felt a terrible pain in his left side of the face, for a few seconds all the room were in shadows for him and felt very dizzy. The fear that he could be in a real danger runs throught his veins.

As he started to once more get his wits about him, he turned on the girl and began to shout. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?" He touched his face before making a strange noise with his tongue. Seconds later, a similar group of little men like the ones she had seen before entered the room, running directly towards her.

They had in their hands what appeared to be small balls which they began to throw at her. These balls hit her body so hard that it felt like she was being hit with a baseball bat.

"But what the..." were the last words she spoke before losing consciousness.


	8. From Predator to Prey

Ok, I want to say sorry for all who read this fic, because I didn't updated as it should be, I have the precious help of Yva J. But I just have not time to continue. Now I can and I promise to be more regular.

Yvette,once again thanks for your help.

* * *

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 8: From Predator to Prey**

**Several Hours Later**

The intruder was in a room that was not very big; the walls were the same color as the sky. There was nothing else, just a bed. There were no windows and the light was so white that it dazzled.

"Where I am?" She asked as she opened her eyes and slowly covered them with her hands. The light was bright and it hurt to look at it. She got up and she seated herself on the edge of the bed. She could not remember what had happened. Her memories would eventually return to her.

She looked around for her weapons and computer, only to find that nothing was properly in its place. In fact, not one of her accessories was with her. Everything that she had carried, had been removed, thus rendering her completely disarmed.

"Well, I see that you have woken up," a masculine voice emerged right beside her. She raised her head to see that Willy sat with his back to her. "You slept exactly seven hours," he said turning around and pulling his watch from the pocket of his black vest.

"Where are my things?" She asked.

"Oh! I put them away. With you being here I do not believe that you will be needing them," he answered with a slight smile as he approached. "Now tell me, why did you want to kill me?"

"I didn't, I was just following orders. Besides, I don't have to give you any explanation."

"Well, in that case I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. I cannot allow you to go. You have seen too much of my wonderful factory. I simply cannot allow you the luxury of leaving so that you can go and disclose what you had seen, right?" Willy inched towards her and smiled. "By the way… now that you are going to be staying here for a long time, why don't you go ahead and tell me your name? I mean…after all, it would seem fitting for me to know the woman's name if she intends to eliminate me."

"No," she said firmly.

"Oh come now, my dear lady, do not put yourself in a situation that will not serve you at this point"

She did not respond, instead her thoughts were reeling. He is right and there's no use denying it. I have been captured, after years of impeccable work, a chocolatier has defeated me. After all my years of training, this situation has not served me at all. I was captured by a pile of strange men. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Willy.

"Hello... Hello! Eeehh the Earth calls!"

"Gabrielle..." Her simple word emerged, but that was all she said.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat it a bit louder this time? Please don't mumble because I can't understand a single word you are saying!" He said to her moving his left hand.

"Gabrielle, I already said it!" She shouted at him.

"I already said it before; you do not have to shout," Willy said, his voice loud. "Okay," he continued, this time his words emerged in a smooth and kinder voice.

The strange personality of Willy was something that troubled Gabrielle. She could not help but admit that she had never met anyone like him.

A strange sound suddenly made Willy jump back. "What was that noise?" He asked with alarm in his words.

"What? I didn't hear anything," she responded.

Once again he began to listen to the noise.

"That, that one," he said, after several moments. "Perhaps you have brought a wild animal with you. A guandulo isn't it? Listen, there's that strange sound again!"

"Are you an idiot? It's my stomach... I haven't eaten anything in hours..." she said with unhidden annoyance.

"Oh in that case I will ask my workers to bring you something delicious. You will love my new..." Willy was suddenly, and rudely interrupted.

"…I don't want anything from you... just give me the food I brought with me." She stared into his eyes for a moment. Gabrielle never had seen eyes like his before, they were… violet.

"That stuff that you brought with you, EW! An Oompa Loompa tried one of those and let me tell you, he nearly lost his breakfast from last week. How can you eat that stuff? It's disgusting, it don't even taste good."

"So what? Just give it to me!" She said.

"As you wish," he said twisting his fingers around three times and watching as an Oompa Loompa entered the room loaded down with the package that read: _Calorie Mate_. "There you go," he said as he began to walk towards the exit. "Crazy woman."

Gabrielle suddenly felt the desire to jump up and take after him. She wanted to kick his ass, but it was clear that she was too hungry and weak to do anything. When the small Oompa Loompa approached her, she accepted the packages and watched as Willy left the room. The Oompa Loompas soon followed. Once she was alone, the door was closed and locked.

"Well that's it then… my work has finished for good," she whispered sadly to herself. She returned herself to a comfortable position on the bed before opening the package to those horrible cakes. Simultaneously, she ingested several of them as she was very hungry. She had no choice, it was either that or accept Wonka's food.

The question remained what she was going to do when her supplies had run out.

Instead of contemplating it, she was lulled back against the pillows. Soon, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The lights that had shone down on her only moments ago, were now lowered only slightly.

On the other side of the door, Willy observed by means of a small glass.

"If she wants to eat that horrible food, then it is her decision," he said as he looked at the Oompa Loompa who was next to him.


	9. Sad Awakening, Delicious Dish

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (c) Roald Dahl  
Original Fanfic GabbyWonka  
Beta reader: Yva J.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sad Awakening, Delicious Dish**

Gabrielle was still deeply asleep when a loud voice from a loudspeaker awoke her suddenly.

"Good morning Starshine, the earth says _hello_! My dear workers it is time to start a new day." The voice of Willy Wonka shouted from the speakers.

"Damn it !!" She jumped directly from the bed and abruptly hit the ground.

"Chest to ground!" She could cry in her sleep. "We are under attack!" Without warning, she was left cowering with her head resting in both hands.

At that moment, she heard someone open the door. It was Willy.

"HA HA do that again please! That leap was great!" Willy said with a big grin on his face.

Gabrielle, now on the floor raised her head and discovered Willy standing over her.

"Oh man! It's only you! Why do you shout that loud through speakers and at this hour in the morning? Are you crazy or what?" She demanded as she got up off the floor and seated herself on the bed.

"crazy? No I don't think so," he said. "In fact I think that the only mad person here is you. You prefer to eat these horrible biscuits as opposed to trying my delicious meals."

"Fine! Then surprise me and give me your best meal. Frankly, I don't believe that could be as good as you say." She stood up and looked him directly in his eyes.

"Uummm. I don't know," he said, but thought for a moment before crossing the room. "After all, you came here to kill me. I really don't see the reason for you to be so condescending"

"It's like I told you, I was only fulfilling orders, I would never kill someone for pleasure," the young woman said.

"To me it's the same thing. The point is, you could probably take every single opportunity that you were given to harm me," he said severely.

"Wonka you don't get it. I failed. I had to murder you the same day, and now to even try and kill you no longer makes any sense..." Her words emerged laced in sadness. Instead of speaking further, she sat back down on the bed and stared at the ground.

Faced with this truth, Willy tried to think wisely about why it was she even felt this way. "I'll have my workers bring you something to eat," he said as he drew the watch from his vest. Upon looking at it he continued. "Heavens, I'm late and I have a lot of work." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Shortly two Oompa Loompas entered the room. They were pushing a cart containing dishes, many of which were covered with a metal cover. This prevented Gabrielle from seeing or smelling the contents. Once the two Oompa Loompas parked the cart in front of her, they began to uncover each one of the dishes. There were five in total, and each one was better than the previous one.

The smell went directly to her nose, the scent indicating that the food was absolutely delicious. On one plate, there was something like shrimp that was covered with a creamy brown sauce. Another had a strange soup that was greenish in color. A third, had several rolls of varied colors. Next, there was something that looked like chicken covered in chocolate sauce. The last was a meat dish with melted cheese.

"Hey listen, this is a lot of food, I couldn't possibly eat it all," she said to the Oompa Loompas.

"Mr. Wonka said that you only should eat what you want," said one of them.

"Ok," she answered.

"If you need something else, please call us," the Oompa Loompa said. They offered an expression of reverence before leaving the room.

Why is Wonka behaving in such a caring way after I tried to kill him? She asked herself as she returned her attention to the exquisite dishes that were placed in front of her. Dismissing this idea entirely, she began to test each of the dishes.

Everything was delicious, but what captured her attention was the color of the drink. Fearfully, she retrieved the glass and smelled the liquid. Each time she sniffed the substance, the color changed and it smelled like something different. First it had the fragrance of mango, then ten seconds later, grape, then strawberry, then pineapple.

The colors continued to change, the changes unceasing. Eventually, she took a drink, and tasted the mango. She waited after that for the colors to change and tasted it again, all the while discovering that the flavor was grape. She waited again before trying it and tasting the strawberry flavor.

"This is wonderful, amazing, and delicious," she said all the while staring amazed at the liquid before her.

After eating everything she could, she had to make the realization that everything had been really delicious. She had come very close to finishing the complete set of dishes all by herself. This was something that she could hardly believe.

Willy Wonka had been right, the food was delicious. Once she had left the silverware on the plate, the Oompa Loompas once again entered the room and took everything away.

Once again Gabrielle was left alone in the room. She began to walk around inside as though in a daze. She was really bored, but as she walked, she suddenly felt a pain in her calf. She eventually returned to the bed, sat down, pulled up the leg of her black pants and saw a terrible bruise on the skin. It was probably from the blows she had received when the Oompa Loompas had thrown those strange balls at her. She was still examining herself when Willy entered to the room.

"Ouch! That must really hurt," he said while closing the door.

"What did they hit me with?" She asked. "I've never had a bruise like this."

"It is a sweet experiment that has not yet been refined. It is a candy that is supposed to last forever, but at this stage it is so hard and heavy that it is impossible for anyone to eat it without getting hurt. Ha-ha!" Willy explained happily.

"Yes, maybe that's the same," she said as she laid down on the bed.

For some time, neither of them said anything. She stared up at the ceiling instead of looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Shoot," she responded without turning to look at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you do this kind of work?" Willy asked, his gaze locked on her.

"Because ... I have to live doing something, right? This helps me earn good money." She grew silent for several moments. "Well…the truth is, the pay is really good once all is said and done and if I don't fail."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, all the while approaching a wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"When we fail... Like I did with you, then I am basically put out of the business."

"Oh, and that's why you no longer have an interest in killing me?"

"Something like that," she responded but smiled slightly as a means to see what position Willy would take in this matter. "Even though you still have me detained here, I have no desire to kill you." She remained where she was seated and offered a weak smile.

"Oh! Finally a smile! I was beginning to think that you had no emotions whatsoever." Willy stood up straight. "Okay, I imagine you enjoyed the meal I sent you. I would like to stay here and talk more about murders and those things you like to do but it's time to return to my work" With that, he exited the room.

Of course, just let me stay here while I drive myself crazy with boredom again, she thought. After all that, she was still Wonka's prisoner and had no other choice in the matter. She went back over to the bed. What else can be done besides wait?


End file.
